


Gideon's Big Day

by c4bl3fl4m3



Category: Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4bl3fl4m3/pseuds/c4bl3fl4m3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramona is back, the Chaos Theater opens tonight... it's gonna be a good day. A short vignette. (Exploring the idea, expressed by Jason Schwartzman, that Gideon enjoys wearing Ramona's panties.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gideon's Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I originally posted this anonymously on a SP smut LJ community in 2010. (I don't remember which one.)

Oh, how good it felt to have her back! The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Ramona was his once again.

Gideon dried his hair with one of the hotel's plush towels while listening to the water fall upon the tile & Ramona in the shower. The Gladstone always had such wonderful accommodations... Gideon always stayed there when in Toronto. Right near the heart of everything hip and young and wonderful on Queen Street and not far from the Chaos.

Wandering around the hotel room with nothing but a towel around his waist, he finally found his black framed glasses upon the night stand, near a pack of chewing gum. Putting his spectacles on, he smiled as he happened to look down and gaze upon Ramona's red silk panties. He picked them up, held them to his nose, and breathed in her scent. Exhaling, he smiled and then had an idea. 

Sitting down in a chair, he slowly put one leg and then the other into her silky drawers. How nice they felt! Of course she wouldn't mind if he wore them... pretty soon their things would be combined at his penthouse and what was hers would be his as well. Standing and pulling them up, he strode over to the full length mirror on the back of the door, but not before tripping on an object. Cursing and rubbing his toe, he looked down and picked up an abstract glass bottle that had fallen out of her bag. Engraved on it in funky letters was "Amelia Molly"... the name of the fragrance inside.

He pushed down the top of the pump on top and the scent she always wore flooded his nostrils, sending paroxysms of pleasure throughout his neocortex. Spraying a bit on his wrists so he could enjoy her scent throughout the day, he picked his pants up off the chair, pulled them on, zipped them up and then strode into the bathroom to brush his teeth and finish getting ready. It was going to be a long day but a big one... the opening of the Chaos Theatre.


End file.
